


Three Wishes in Between

by ZeeTheRedDino



Category: Original Work
Genre: Comic, Demons, Djinni & Genies, Filler nsfw scene, For Science!, M/M, NSFW Art, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 14:56:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19379020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeeTheRedDino/pseuds/ZeeTheRedDino
Summary: Hello, I'm just experimenting with posting some of my work on Ao3. I'm more used to drawing than writing but sometimes I just want to give it a try especially when I'm lazy to draw some scenes every now and then. I do apologize for any mistakes I made - I'm mostly going to use this as a reference for my comics rather than a full-blown 'proper' fiction writing. Please take it easy on me.





	Three Wishes in Between

 

Rishima peppers Ravii's face with gentle kisses. Each kiss was haste but after a while Rishima's lips stayed longer and heavier touching the genie's lips, then neck, then clavicle.

 

" _Mhhnn…_ Rishima… I…" Ravii paused holding back what's in his mind. His supposed-to-be-master sensed his hesitation.  

 

"Don't hold back. Tell me what you want. You trust me, right?" Rishima said.

 

Ravii faltered for a moment but finally gave a small nod. He had known Rishima not too long ago but the white haired demon has been nothing but kind and thoughtful ever since. He would be an idiot to tell Rishima his feelings and _not_ trust him. Rishima, as if knowing what Ravii was thinking, smiled in return. They're on the same frame of mind and for Ravii, as a red genie, he rarely gets to connect emotionally with anybody especially if that other person is also his, supposed to be, 'master'.

 

Ravii decides he has nothing to lose so he breathes out "I need more". Despite his embarrassment, his boldness comes out like a wave. "Please, R-Rishima, you're doing it too slow. I-i-i… hngghh..." The genie tries not to writhe to Rishima's continued kisses beneath his pecs. He tries to stay still as much as possible not knowing if what he is doing is acceptable or not.

 

"H-hands..." Ravii does not know what to do with his hands and just chose to hold on to Rishima's neck as the latter proceeded to move lower ever so slowly, lips never moving away from whatever skin it touches. Ravii felt Rishima's mouth on his belly move as he silently said _the 'I love you's_ repeatedly.

 

Rishima lowers himself further taking in consideration that there’s not much room for him to maneuver in a small bed and plans to do better when the circumstances fit. But for now he focuses on pleasuring his partner, kissing and sucking Ravii’s hips. “You still have too many clothes right now I can’t taste you properly, just a while ago you were gung-ho in stripping eve- _oof!_ ”

 

Ravii shoves Rishima’s face with his left hand and carefully, nervously, unbuckles his belt with his right. “Stop teasing me you jerk.” He playfully retorted with a blush and a hint of shyness still. 

 

“No need to get embarrassed with getting naked now, we’ve come too far already.” Rishima sits up and starts unbuttoning his dress shirt not taking his eyes off Ravii. He wants to savor every moment Ravii becomes bold and at the same time playful yet coy. It’s a rare sight.

 

“You're staring... that's rude of you." Ravii scolds lightly but Rishima just smiles never taking his eyes away.

 

#

 

With every piece of clothing out of the way, Rishima attacks his partner with a tight hug and a deep and sensual kiss. The genie was stunned for a moment but slowly returns the passionate message. As they part, saliva trickles from both of their lips. Both of them licked their lower lips at the same time, trying to tease the other, Rishima with a smirk and Ravii with hooded eyes and head tilted slightly lower to the right. Surprise with both their unexpected actions they just laughed.

 

Ravii pecks Rishima’s lips one more time. “I didn’t know you could be this naughty.”

 

“I could say the same for you. You never fail to amaze me. You are so unpredictable. I, for sure, thought you were going to be more cautious or conservative.” Rishima replied.

 

“But you said… you implied that I could ask or do whatever I want. Have I gotten it wrong?”

 

“No, no. I’m not complaining. I actually like this side of you.”

 

“As you like _every_ side of me.” They laugh and kiss and bite. Ravii finds himself on his back again and sporting an erection. "Oh, I've forgotten about that." Ravii jokes as he tries to cup himself.

 

"We better take care of him lest he becomes jealous that only your mouth has all my attention." Rishima quips.

 

"How vulgar… _hssp._ " Ravii gasps as the white-haired demon swallows his aching member without warning. Rishima went hard, licking, spitting, stroking, and slicking up Ravii's sex beautifully. The demon works him up slow and hot. Ravii closed his eyes and succumbed to the feeling, moaning as he arched his back from the bed. "I'm not used… to… this. It's - _aaah -_ usually the other way around."

 

Rishima stops his ministrations and caresses Ravii's hips with his hand. "Enjoying being on the receiving end?"

 

"... _Yes…_ And you talk too much."

 

" Better put my mouth to other uses?" Rishima smirks.

 

Ravii blushes, closes his eyes and puts his palm on his face. He doesn't know if he should laugh, feel embarrassed or return the quip with an equally teasing (or lustful) remark. He decides to stay quiet but not for long because Rishima started to continue where he left off. The demon swallows him to the base staying there for a good few seconds too long before he withdrew. Rishima does it again a few more times then started to prod Ravii's backside.

 

With slick and saliva dripping down from the genie's weeping cock, Rishima tales advantage of this and spreads the slick with his fingers circling the genie's rim. Gently he pushed one finger inside, then two, then three, massaging and scissoring to soften up the muscles. With his mouth, Rishima sucked and lapped. With his hands, he prodded and explored finally finding his partner's prostate then he started to go all-out to pleasure Ravii eliciting a gut-deep moan from the overstimulated genie.

 

Ravii started to pull and push on his hair as Rishima began to move harder and in faster intervals. He can feel the heat pooling in his gut and his body tingles with the sensation. A wave spreads all over his sweaty body as he chases release. Realizing he's about to come he quickly returns to awareness for a second to pull out and push Rishima's face out of the way. But it was too late.

 

"Oh shit. I'm sorry!" Before Ravii can spout more apologies, he finds Rishima's mouth on his. _Oh boy, his supposed-to-be master really moves fast_. He tastes himself as their lips slot together like the are meant to fit with each other.

 

"No worries, my love."

 

#

 

After a bit of cleaning up from the bathroom, Rishima returns to bed, propped both of his elbows on both sides of Ravii's head and loomed on top of his partner. Both of them still stark naked.

 

"Continue?" Rishima asked with a gentle smile.

 

"I guess I'm up for round two." Ravii replied with a chuckle.

 

Ravii noticed that Rishima seemed to like kissing very much. He kissed almost every part of the genie's body from his forehead to his torso to his groin and to his feet. Ravii's cock began to harden once again as the demon smothers him with tight hugs and deeper kisses like he can't give enough affection to his beloved. Rishima slots his body against his partner as he kisses Ravii's lips one more time before his fingers once again found their way to Ravii's entrance working their way to relax the muscles there again.

 

"You don't have to." Ravii whispered as he hid his face in the crook of Rishima's neck, unsure of how to act in this kind of situation.

 

Rishima kissed his temple and whispered back. "I want to take care of you." 

 

Rishima sticked to his endeavor slowly but surely. He then sat up and he opened a bottle of lube (gotten from the bathroom when he was cleaning up), slicked up his hard sex then poured some to his hands again to finger Ravii open. Ravii looked up at him nervously for a moment but couldn't take the slowness and gentleness of his partner so he leaned his head back and held on to Rishima's arms.

 

"Too - _hngh -_ slow..." Ravii grips hard and arches his back. Now he's not holding back his grunts and moans.

 

"Relax. _Mhhhm..._ You need more preparation. Patience." Rishima huffs out the last word clearly being affected by Ravii's lustful body beneath his hands. Now he's the one trying to hold back doing _more_. He wants to have Ravii enjoy every moment so he doesn't want to be forceful and scare him.

 

Finally satisfied with preparation, Rishima lines himself to Ravii's rim and enters slowly without delay. The genie doesn't seem to mind either way. He seems to like it rough but Rishima's having none of it. The white-haired demon pushes in deeper all the way to the hilt and just sits there letting himself _feel_ every inch that Ravii is willing to give.

 

"Are you okay?" Rishima asks Ravii still with his eyes closed and mouth having open breathing deeply and at the same time moaning with the feeling of being full.

 

"M-move!" Ravii breathily shouts as he shivers and puts his legs around Rishimas hips urging for more action.

 

"So needy."

 

"Fuck y-"

 

"Watch your mouth." Rishima cuts him off.

 

Rishima moves slowly and sensually with deep slow thrusts kissing Ravii with reverence. He is sure to take his time to pleasure his beloved. Ravii held onto Rishima's back clawing every time his partner lurched a little bit too hard moaning loudly with every unhurried thrust. The genie squirmed and squiggled impatiently at the pace Rishima is moving.

 

Having enough of it, Ravii pulled then pushed his demon master to his back reversing their position and straddling him.

 

 "What are you doing? _Agh!"_ Rishima yelped as Ravii  lined himself on the demon's cock and sat down hard.

 

" _Fuck."_ Rishima hissed with the sudden action. He held on to Ravii's hips as the genie moved with small jerks and eventually upping his pace hot, hard and fast.

 

"Watch _your_ language." Ravii breathily teased back with an accompanying smirk _. "Aah!"_ He winced when Rishima returned the remark with a sudden jerk up of his hips and pulled Ravii's to meet his hard thrust making Ravii bend forward. He props his hands on the bed to steady himself before he sat up again. He took hold of his master's hands from his hips to intertwine their fingers. Rishima thought it to be an endearing reaction from Ravii but then suddenly he finds both of his hands pinned above his head, Ravii putting  more of his weight forward to hold Rishima down. The genie starts to ride Rishima's cock eagerly.

 

"Ravii - _haaah_ \- slow down..." Rishima lets out a guttural moan as he trembles beneath his partner. Ravii is too enthusiastic and _too hungry_ , might be because this is the first time he gave in to his desires. Rishima can't complain.

 

The passion didn't last long. Rishima felt the fire warming up his body and it becomes too much. With the last of his energy he thrusts upwards to his partner's tight heat and comes inside with a silent moan.

 

It took a while for Rishima to notice that his partner hasn't come yet.

 

"Ri-ri-shima… Please…" Ravii pleads as he continues frotting on top of Rishima's deflating sex. "I want to come."

 

Ravii removes his hands from Rishima's and the latter took control pulling Ravii's hips prompting him to move forward. Once again the genies cock touches Rishima's lips. The demon stays still as if he is waiting for Ravii to make the next move. Getting impatient, Ravii leans on his elbows and pushes his hips forward, his cock entering Rishima's warm mouth while his hole trickles with come.

 

"Can I?" Ravii politely asks if he is allowed to move on his own volition.

 

Rishima hums in acquiesce. Ravii felt the vibrations run through his dick and it made him all the more hard. The genie begins to thrusts in carefully. Rishima's tongue lie flat, guiding the shaft along. Ravii moved in an earnest pace minding his partner's throat. He didn't want to push too much lest Rishima might not like it.

 

Sensing that Ravii was holding back, the white-haired demon cups his partner's balls with the intention of telling Ravii that it's okay to go a little bit harder. He can handle that much for the genie. The latter obeys. The genie started moving fast and hard spearing his master's throat. He can feel every moan that Rishima elicits and it all goes through his swelling dick. Surprisingly, the demon can adjust to his pace and with one last thrust, Ravii comes deep in Rishima's throat. 

 

Rishima held the genie's hips preventing him from pulling out as he sucked and swallowed all that Ravii had to give. The genie's legs trembled as he rides the high while Rishima cleans his flaccid member with his tongue.

 

Legs eventually giving in, Ravii settles on top of Rishima. There's only so much room to move around in a small bed. Both of them not uttering a single word. They panted heavily feeding from each other's emotions as the lust and adrenaline subside.

 

After a few minutes returning to awareness, Rishima thought Ravii has gone to sleep so he was surprised by the sudden mumble of a "Thank you" from the genie.

 

Rishima smiles but stays quiet careful not to ruin the moment. He feels satisfied and whole and knows that Ravii also feels the same.

 

 

 

 

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Author's Note:**

> How tf do I add images in between the paragraphs?!?! Uuuurgh.


End file.
